


Aria

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Raizelstein, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein takes Raizel to the opera, they are both swept off their feet.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Aria

Frankenstein thought his master had never looked lovelier than he did in his tuxedo as they sat together in their private box at the premier of Madame Butterfly. He knew that his own tux fit him perfectly and was pleased with the way it flattered his figure. Together they had attracted a lot of attention already, and as much as his vanity loved it, he was pleased to be alone with the man he adored once more.

Raizel's crimson eyes were busy taking in the painted ceiling with its cherubs and goddesses. Frankenstein had chosen their seats carefully so as to give his Master the best view of both the stage and the orchestra pit. Raizel watched with rapt attention as the musicians took their chairs and began to tune their instruments. Frankenstein watched Raizel with rapt attention, trying to pretend that he didn't.

Raizel's beautiful face with the background of gilded curlicues on a sea of green paint looked like a priceless portrait by an old master, Frankenstein thought longingly. He ached with love for the man he had chosen to serve, but never dreamed of having his love requited. He would never be worthy of Raizel, but Frankenstein felt he could endure so long as Raizel allowed him to worship him always.

Raizel's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "What is an opera, Franken?"

Frankenstein kicked himself. How had he forgotten to explain their outing? 

"An opera is a play in which all of the dialogue is sung. This opera is about a Japanese woman who marries an American who abandons her and her child. She longs for her husband and dreams of his return, only to find he has betrayed her and is married to someone else. When he takes their child away she kills herself."

Raizel looked disturbed. "This man should be punished, Franken!" 

"Don't worry. It's only a story. Many operas are tragic, but there are others that are very funny. Next time I will take you to one of those." Frankenstein smiled at Raizel's earnestness.

"What are the humourous operas about?"

"Love. Really you could say that all operas are about love in some way. Most stories are," Frankenstein found himself blushing without really knowing why.

Raizel smiled gently. "That is because love is more important than anything," he said quietly.

Frankenstein's voice was husky. "How very true, Master."

After a long-winded speech that neither paid any attention to, the musicians began to play the overture. Then the curtain raised, revealing a stylized representation of a Japanese teahouse. As soon as the singing started Raizel focused like a laser, entranced by the beautiful voices. Frankenstein translated for him in their bond, and both were soon thoroughly enjoying themselves. Frankenstein had seen Madame Butterfly several times and he was very fond of it, but this time he found himself forgetting all about the stage to gaze at his master. 

Raizel's lips were slightly parted and his eyes often shut as if in rapture when a particularly beautiful passage was sung. Frankenstein longed to take him into his arms, but he settled for simply loving his master with all of his might.

They sat together in their padded chairs, hands on the low wall of the box in front of them as they leaned forward slightly as if to catch every note. Suddenly Raizel's pinkie finger brushed against Frankenstein's. Frankenstein nearly gasped but caught himself just in time. He did not know what to do so he kept his hand where it was. Then, just as before, a finger touched his. This time it did not move away, but stayed there right next to his pinkie, touching it.

Frankenstein was amazed. He looked at Raizel, but Raizel was staring straight ahead, poker faced. Perhaps it was an accident; perhaps Raizel simply hadn't noticed. And then Raizel's pinkie was on top of his and it wasn't going anywhere. This time Frankenstein did gasp. Raizel was doing this on purpose! Could it mean...?

There was a slight blush on Raizel's cheeks though his face was as solemn as ever. Frankenstein wished he could see Raizel's eyes. Finally he got up the courage to speak into their bond. **"..Master?"**

Raizel looked entirely innocent. **"Yes Franken?"** he replied.

 **"I...it..it's nothing,"** Frankenstein finally said.

They sat together like this for several minutes, with Frankenstein thinking furiously the entire time. There was only one way to find out, he decided. He gently extracted his pinkie from under Raizel's and then covered half of Raizel's hand with his own. Then he nearly panicked. What had he done? What if Raizel was horrified at his boldness?  
When Raizel withdrew his hand from under Frankenstein's, Frankenstein thought his heart would break. But then to his surprise, Raizel took his whole hand and clasped it with his own, holding it as if he wanted to treasure it forever. Frankenstein was so happy he felt as if he could cry. He looked up to see a single tear in Raizel's eye and a soft smile on his face.

Frankenstein took a deep breath and pulled Raizel's hand to his lips. He kissed it long, all of his love swelling from his heart to his lips. Raizel threw his head back as if he couldn't help himself, a beautiful study in passion that made Frankenstein feel as if his heart was beating out of his chest.

Forgetting everything but each other, they turned and took both of each other's hands. Frankenstein gazed up into Raizel's soft eyes and Raizel melted in Frankenstein's normally piercing blue ones. Without even knowing they did it they scooted their chairs closer together until their thighs were touching.

Shyly, Raizel opened the bond and allowed his feelings for Frankenstein to flow out freely for the first time. Frankenstein did cry now, finding that his love had never been unrequited and that Raizel believed he was more than worthy. He shared his own feelings with his beloved and relished the way Raizel blushed and smiled. 

They were so caught up in each other that it took them several minutes to realize that the curtain had rung down for intermission. They stood up then, still holding hands and staying very close to one another. Frankenstein suddenly grinned and pulled Raizel toward the door where they could be in shadow, their presence hidden by the shape of the box.

They stood shyly at first, just smiling at each other and holding hands, but a hidden magnet drew them together and soon Frankenstein was wrapped in his Master's arms. He embraced Raizel with an unspoken promise that they would never be separated again. They nuzzled and murmured, thoroughly rejoicing in their nearness. At long last Raizel caressed Frankenstein's face and ran his fingers through his hair. Frankenstein gently kissed Raizel's smooth cheek. Then as if it were the most natural thing in the world, their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. Raizel kissed Frankenstein and Frankenstein kissed back. They began to be dizzy so they leaned against the wall to steady themselves as they kissed again and again.

Frankenstein found himself pushed against the wall while Raizel kissed him with increasing fervour. Just then, the door popped open. Two strangers stepped in and started as they saw the lovers. "Sorry, wrong box!" a man's voice said as they ducked back out the door.

Raizel and Frankenstein were beet red. 

"Perhaps we should continue this at home," Raizel suggested sadly.

"Yes, Master," Frankenstein agreed, already looking forward to that moment.

They took their seats as the curtain rose for the next act. Immediately Raizel leaned into Frankenstein. "I like the opera, Franken," he whispered. "Thank you."

Frankenstein smiled blissfully. "I'm glad, Master."

They watched together contentedly for a while before Raizel sent a shy message into their bond.

**"Franken?"**

**"Yes, my Master?"**

**"...could you put your arm around me?"**

**"Oh yes, Master!"**


End file.
